Late Night
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Hakwoong] [Haknyeon x Euiwoong] "Hyung, kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku?"/"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kenapa memangnya?"/"Bantu aku izin ke ibu... aku mau main," [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101]


Title: Late Night

(Tinkxx)

– Haknyeon x Euiwoong –

an: abaikan saja, saya juga nggak tau ini apa:'

– **Late Night –**

–

"Euiwoong?"

Euiwoong melepas earphonennya dan menoleh mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Kemudian ia melihat Haknyeon yang memarkirkan motornya di parkiran taman. Dengan tergesa Haknyeon menghampiri Euiwoong di salah satu tempat duduk. Ia tersenyum dan memberi gestur untuk ikut dengannya, tapi Euiwoong dengan sopannya menolak ajakan itu.

"Ayo, biar aku antar,"

"Ah, hyung, tidak. Aku akan menunggu Justin atau Hyungseob saja."

Haknyeon tetap tidak menyerah. Ia malah duduk di samping Euiwoong.

Euiwoong mendengus kesal. "Hyung, pulanglah."

"Aku tidak akan pulang kalau kau bersikap seperti itu terus." Ucap Haknyeon yang kemudian merebut earphone Euiwoong dan memakainya. Sedangkan Euiwoong sendiri makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menatap nanar ponselnya yang hampir mati. Itu artinya ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan Hyungseob atau Justin. Berarti juga ia harus terjebak dengan pemuda ini semalaman.

Hubungan mereka tidak sebatas kakak kelas-adik kelas yang malu-malu, mereka punya hubungan yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu. Tadi itu Haknyeon hanya menuruti Euiwoong yang tidak mau ribut di tempat umum karena mereka sedang bertengkar. Itu juga alasan Euiwoong ada di taman seperti sekarang, karena ia tidak mau diantar pulang oleh Haknyeon. Niatnya hanya ingin duduk sebentar sebelum ke halte yang ada beberapa blok dari sini, tapi naas ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda yang ingin ia hindari hari ini.

"Hyung..."

Haknyeon menoleh dengan wajah herannya. Euiwoong jadi menahan amarahnya dan malah mendengus pelan karena wajah Haknyeon terlihat lucu. Ia jadi tidak tega untuk marah-marah lagi padanya. Tapi ia tidak mau untuk luluh begitu saja, ia harus bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

Hari semakin gelap dan Haknyeon sama sekali tidak beranjak dari duduknya, ia malah asik melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang di toko depan. Euiwoong masih diam di tempatnya, matanya mulai mengantuk tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang sekarang. Bukan karena tidak mau diantar Haknyeon, hanya saja ia baru ingat kalau tadi pagi bertengkar dengan ibunya karena ia menolak untuk menjaga toko. Ia menolak dengan alasan ingin pergi jalan di akhir minggu ini dengan kedua sahabatnya, Justin dan Hyungseob. Karena ya Euiwoong memang jarang jalan-jalan, ia harus menjaga toko orang tuanya, bahkan di hari libur. Padahal, Euiwoong hanya meminta satu hari libur bukan seminggu penuh dan itu saja sudah membuat ibunya marah-marah tidak jelas.

Kalau melihat ibunya yang menggeram gemas seperti tadi ia jadi ingin tertawa, tapi juga kesal karena hanya gara-gara itu ibunya jadi marah. Dan lagi ia baru saja bertengkar dengan pemuda disebelahnya tadi sewaktu di sekolah. Haknyeon dengan senyum menawannya mencoba mendekati murid baru di sekolah mereka hanya karena sebuah tantangan dari Park Woojin. Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan Haknyeon di kolam belakang sekolah mereka, kalau saja ia tidak ingat jika Haknyeon adalah anak rantau dari Jeju.

Ia hampir menutup matanya kalau saja tangan Haknyeon tidak bergerak mengusap tangannya yang ada di atas pahanya. Perlahan Haknyeon menggenggamnya dan memasukkan kedua tangan mereka ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia bergidik pelan merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus, mengabaikan tatapan Euiwoong yang meminta penjelasan akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Untung saja taman ini selalu sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua disana dan beberapa orang lewat. Euiwoong bersyukur dalam hati karena hal itu, walaupun ia benar-benar ingin mencubit gemas Haknyeon karena sudah berani menggenggam tangannya di tempat umum.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Euiwoong sudah menutup matanya dan kacamatanya sudah melorot turun sampai di ujung hidungnya. Haknyeon terkekeh pelan melihat itu. Pelan-pelan ia mengambil kacamata Euiwoong, menyimpannya di tempatnya–yang sebelumnya sudah ia ambil di tas Euiwoong. Ia juga membenarkan posisi Euiwoong dan menempatkan kepala Euiwoong di pundaknya. Dan Haknyeon tahu kalau Euiwoong masih terjaga.

"Ung..." Panggilnya lirih. Euiwoong menahan senyumnya tiap kali Haknyeon memanggilnya 'Ung'. Ia tahu ia memang tidak terlalu suka hal yang lucu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Haknyeon memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang terdengar lucu itu.

"Hm?" Sahut Euiwoong masih dengan menutup matanya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan bisa dengan mudah merasakan aroma tubuh Haknyeon yang menembus indera penciumannya. Ia bergidik geli merasakan betapa kuat aroma tubuh Haknyeon yang bisa dirasakannya dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Haknyeon.

Haknyeon menyeringai senang sekaligus heran ketika sadar kalau Euiwoong semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pundak Haknyeon. "Kau tadi menolakku dan sekarang malah dekat-dekat denganku? Kau waras, Ung?"

Euiwoong membuka matanya, menjauhkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersila pada kursi yang mereka duduki. Ia duduk menghadap Haknyeon yang masih menatapnya dengan seringai. Secepat kilat Euiwoong mengecup bibir Haknyeon. Sepersekian detik yang mampu membuat Haknyeon melebarkan matanya. "Dan sekarang kau menciumku?! Kau gila, Ung!"

Euiwoong tersenyum senang, ia terlonjak saking senangnya. Dan itu pemandangan paling indah yang pernah Haknyeon lihat. Ia tersenyum dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka yang semula berada di jaketnya. Ia ikut duduk bersila dan menghadap Euiwoong yang tersenyum.

"Sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Euiwoong terlihat berpikir, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Asalkan hyung tidak mendekati siapapun lagi selain aku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Hyung, kau tidak pernah bisa dipercaya." Rajuk Euiwoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memainkan tali sepatu Haknyeon yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian ia merasakan tangan yang mengelus kepalanya, mengusapnya lembut. "Aku bahkan rela kalah dari Woojin demi dirimu, Ung. Aku rela diejek demi dirimu."

Euiwoong diam saja. Ia masih bisa merasakan tangan Haknyeon di kepalanya. Ia hanya malas untuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

Haknyeon ikut memajukan badannya, kepala mereka bersentuhan. Dengan isengnya Haknyeon mengecup pipi berisi milik Euiwoong sampai si pemilik menepis wajahnya. Ia terkekeh dan berbisik lembut, "Ayo pulang."

Awalnya ia diam, tapi entah terkena hipnotis apa, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyampirkan tasnya dan mengejar Haknyeon yang sudah sampai di motornya.

"Ung, jangan cemberut begitu," bisik Haknyeon kembali menyentuh pipi Euiwoong sayang.

"Sudahlah, hyung, kalau mau pulang ayo pulang, daripada aku berubah pikiran lagi."

Haknyeon menghela napas pelan. Ia naik ke motornya diikuti Euiwoong setelahnya. Di jalan Euiwoong berulang kali bergumam tidak jelas. Ia bahkan memukul punggung Haknyeon dengan cukup keras. Dan dari acara gumaman Euiwoong tadi, yang bisa Haknyeon tangkap hanyalah Euiwoong yang tidak diperbolehkan main dan harus bertengkar dengan ibunya hanya karena masalah itu.

Haknyeon sendiri sudah tahu, pasti masalahnya karena Euiwoong menolak menjaga toko walaupun hanya sebentar saja. Karena ia rasa Euiwoong butuh sesuatu yang tenang, Haknyeon memutar motornya ke arah yang lain, ia berniat mengajak Euiwoong jalan-jalan sebentar, ia tidak peduli jam berapa sekarang, ia hanya ingin membuat Euiwoong bisa berpikir tenang dan tidak marah lagi pada ibunya.

Sedangkan Euiwoong tidak tahu ia akan dibawa kemana. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menutup matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Haknyeon dan terkadang mengomel lagi. Barulah setelah motor berhenti ia membuka matanya dan memicing heran karena yang ia lihat hanya pinggiran sungai yang dipenuhi cahaya lampu warna warni.

"Kenapa malah kesini?!" tanya Euiwoong bingung, bukannya pulang ia malah dibawa Haknyeon ke tepi sungai. Haknyeon yang sudah melepas helmnya hanya cengengesan sambil menangkup wajah Euiwoong dan mengecup pipinya. "Sayang, aku lapar, aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

Euiwoong merengut. Ia ikut turun dan meletakkan helm Haknyeon asal. "Hyung, ini sudah malam."

"Kau dirumahku sampai pagi juga orangtuamu diam saja."

Lagi-lagi Euiwoong cuma bisa merengut dan mengikuti langkah Haknyeon yang sudah menghampiri penjual burger. Ia heran kenapa malam-malam begini masih saja ada yang jualan, apa orang itu tidak ingin pulang kerumah. Euiwoong menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau tahu, ia memilih duduk di tempat yang sepi, jauh dari orang yang berjualan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Haknyeon yang berlarian seperti babi kesayangannya di Jeju sana dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa Haknyeon mengabiskan burgernya dalam beberapa menit saja.

Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri. Masalahnya dengan Haknyeon sudah selesai dan ia hanya punya masalah dengan ibunya. Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mendapat izin dari ibunya untuk akhir minggu ini. Ia benar-benar ingin main dengan kedua sahabatnya, tapi ibunya itu benar-benar membuatnya lelah dengan harus menjaga toko. Tapi kan ia bisa meminta bantuan Haknyeon untuk meminta izin pada ibunya. Itupun kalau ibunya mau dan terbujuk dengan Haknyeon, kalau tidak? Yasudah, artinya Euiwoong tetap menjaga toko.

Tapi, Ung yang malang ini benar-benar ingin main.

Euiwoong menghela napasnya. Ia terdiam cukup lama dan akan tetap diam kalau saja pipinya tidak merasakan dingin yang menyengat. Dengan refleks ia memukul tangan Haknyeon dan menjambak rambutnya gemas. Napasnya bergemuruh karena kaget dan ia benar-benar membenci hal itu. "Kau gila, hyung!"

Haknyeon tertawa keras. Ia duduk disamping Euiwoong dan memberikan sekaleng jus jeruk kepadanya. Yang diberi cuma diam dan masih mengguman kesal. "Kenapa melamun begitu?"

Euiwoong diam saja tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Haknyeon. Ia membuka kaleng jusnya, menyesapnya sedikit dan bergidik geli merasakan dinginnya air yang mengalir di kerongkongannya. Kembali ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Haknyeon dan bersandar di pundaknya. Ia menggamit lengan Haknyeon, memeluknya posesif. Perlahan ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang berhias banyak bintang. "Hyung, bintangnya banyak," bisik Euiwoong sembari menunjuk dan berniat menghitung bintang itu. Sejenak ia mencoba melupakan keinginannya untuk main dengan teman-temannya.

Haknyeon menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kau berniat menghitung semuanya?"

Euiwoong mengangguk. "Siapa tahu akan ada keajaiban,"

Haknyeon mencemooh, tapi selanjutnya ia tersenyum. Ia menepuk pelan paha Euiwoong dan berkata pelan, "Satu-satunya keajaiban dalam hidupku adalah bertemu dengamu."

Euiwoong mencibir gombalan Haknyeon, yang dicibir masih diam sambil mengecupi wajah Euiwoong yang merengut lucu. "Hyung, hentikan." Protes Euiwoong sambil menepis muka Haknyeon yang kembali mendekati wajahnya. Ia berteriak geli ketika tangan Haknyeon menggelitiki pinggangnya. Tanpa sadar juga ia menendang perut Haknyeon dengan kakinya, guna menghindari Haknyeon yang semakin menggerayangi tubuhnya. "Astaga, hyung! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau muncul di koran besok pagi karena menjadi korban pelecehan."

"Yasudah, ayo kita lakukan di rumahku."

"Tapi, aku juga tidak mau ibuku marah-marah lagi, hyung." Rajuk Euiwoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Haknyeon. Ia ingin pulang tapi ia juga takut dimarahi lagi karena pulang malam. Tapi kan ia saat ini dengan Haknyeon, ibunya tidak akan marah karena demi apapun ibunya itu sayang sekali dengan seorang Joo Haknyeon. Ia kadang bingung siapa sebenarnya anak ibunya, ia atau Haknyeon.

Euiwoong menghela napas. Kepalanya bergerak tidak beraturan di dada Haknyeon. "Hyung, ayo pulang sekarang."

"Kau yakin? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau sedang bertengkar dan tidak ingin pulang,"

Euiwoong mengerang gemas, melupakan fakta kalau Haknyeon tiba-tiba tahu masalahnya. Badannya makin bergidik merasakan angin dingin yang berhembus menembus kemeja sekolahnya. "Iya, aku yakin, paling juga besok ibu sudah lupa."

"Kita akan pulang kalau kau bercerita padaku."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat adanya keuntungan yang kudapat kalau aku menceritakannya padamu, hyung."

Haknyeon mendecih kaget. Ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil bersedekap dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Euiwoong setelah sebelumnya membuang dua kaleng jus jeruk ke tempat sampah. Euiwoong mengikutinya sambil berlari, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Haknyeon. Ia tersenyum ketika ada harapan kalau Haknyeon bisa membantunya meminta izin pada ibunya. Tanpa sadar ia melompat senang disamping Haknyeon yang hanya melihatnya sambil terkekeh. "Aku tahu sebentar lagi kau pasti akan memanfaatkanku."

"Hyung, kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kenapa memangnya?" Harusnya Haknyeon sudah tahu kemana arah perbincangan mereka, tapi melihat Euiwoong yang tiba-tiba senang begini ia jadi tidak tega kalau harus mengatakan apa yang sudah ia tahu. Biarkan ia mengikuti apa yang akan dikatakan Euiwoong asalkan ia bisa melihat senyum itu terus menerus.

"Kalau hyung mencintaiku, bantu aku untuk izin ke ibu. Katakan padanya kalau akhir minggu ini kita keluar, tapi nyatanya aku tidak keluar denganmu, karena aku ada janji dengan Justin dan Hyungseob. Ya, hyung, ya…" Mohon Euiwoong yang kemudian meraih kedua tangan Haknyeon yang dari tadi ada di saku jaket. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan itu sambil tatapan matanya lurus ke mata Haknyeon. Tatapan yang selalu bisa membuat Haknyeon mengatakan 'ya' dengan mudah. Tapi karena kali ini Haknyeon terlihat berpikir, Euiwoong jadi takut kalau Haknyeon tiba-tiba mengatakan tidak. Maka dari itu ia mendekati Haknyeon dan mengecup kedua pipinya, membuat Haknyeon terkekeh pelan.

Euiwoong menunggu sampai akhirnya Haknyeon berkata, "Iya."

Tuh kan!

"Asalkan aku sendiri yang memastikan kalau kau benar-benar pergi dengan mereka."

Euiwoong mengangguk dan melompat senang. Ia memeluk Haknyeon dan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, hyung' berulang kali. Sedangkan Haknyeon hanya tersenyum sambil tangannya membalas pelukan Euiwoong. Ia mengelus punggung Euiwoong, kemudian melepaskannya dan menangkup kedua pipinya.

Senyum Euiwoong masih tersungging manis di bibirnya, sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel pada bibirnya. Haknyeon menciumnya, melumat bibirnya sebentar dan melepaskannya. "Kau tahu, Ung?"

Euiwoong yang kaget karena baru saja dicium tiba-tiba hanya membalasnya dengan tarikan napas. Ia benar-benar merasa kalau sesuatu baru saja diambil darinya, ia masih mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Memang bukan pertama kali Haknyeon melakukan itu, tapi ini kan di tempat umum, jelas saja kalau Euiwoong kaget.

Haknyeon tersenyum sembari ibu jarinya mengusap mata Euiwoong yang tidak memakai kacamata. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau butuh banyak bintang untuk mengisi seluruh langit ini, tapi aku hanya butuh dirimu untuk mengisi hatiku."

Euiwoong rasanya ingin menangis saja. Baru kali ini Haknyeon benar-benar serius dengan gombalannya. Biasanya ia hanya melontarkannya begitu saja. Dan Euiwoong yakin wajahnya sekarang pasti sudah memerah dan ia akan diejek habis-habisan oleh Haknyeon apabila ini masih siang.

"Dan lagi senyummu adalah hal paling indah yang pernah kutahu." Ucap Haknyeon lagi. Kali ini ia kembali mengecup bibir Euiwoong dan yang diberi kecupan menggeram gemas. Haknyeon tertawa senang dan berlari meninggalkan Euiwoong yang masih bergumam kesal sambil memegang bibirnya.

Namun, setelah itu ia tertawa dan menyunggingkan senyum, ia ikut berlari mengikuti Haknyeon. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih karena dipertemukan dengan Haknyeon, seseorang yang positif yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dimanapun dan kapanpun dan yang selalu menyanyanginya sampai kapanpun–semoga.

 **END**

Aduh nggak ngefeel ya kayaknya hehe. Saya bingung tapi saya juga pengin buat. Maafin:((

Saya seneng Haknyeon akhirnya bisa debut:')

PLEASE, Support The Boyz

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
